The present invention relates to a vehicle seat that may be swiveled about a vertical axis into one of a number of positions. The invention further relates to a vehicle seat that can be moved longitudinally along a track.
Various seats that can be rotated and/or moved longitudinally are known in the art. Examples of such seats are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,895, 3,860,283, 5,599,065, 5,853,221 and 6,877,811.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle seat assembly includes a seat, a pedestal, a swivel mechanism connected to the pedestal for permitting the seat to rotate about a vertical axis and a latch located external to the swivel mechanism for preventing rotation of the seat. The seat assembly may further include a bracket for mounting the seat to the swivel mechanism in any one of a plurality of positions. In one embodiment of the invention, the latch engages a portion of the swivel mechanism. The latch may rotate with the seat. In another embodiment of the invention, the seat assembly further includes a handle for operating the latch. The handle may rotate with the seat.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the swivel mechanism includes a bearing located adjacent the pedestal, a first collar located on the bearing and a second collar positioned over the bearing and at least a portion of the first collar. In one embodiment, the bracket mounts the seat to the first collar. In another embodiment, the second collar includes a plurality of notches for receiving a portion of the latch. In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the swivel mechanism further includes a plate positioned adjacent the second collar and a portion of the latch is received between the second collar and the plate.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle seat assembly includes a track, a seat having a seating portion and a seat back and a base connected to the seat. The base engages the track so as to permit longitudinal movement of the seat along the track. The seat assembly further includes a locking mechanism for retaining the seat in a desired position along the track. The locking mechanism includes a vertically extending pin located beneath the center of the seating portion of the seat. The pin may engage a portion of the track. The vehicle seat assembly may further include a swivel mechanism connected to the base for permitting the seat to rotate about a vertical axis.